Aftermath
by Spicas
Summary: Harvey and Donna leave the firm and life changes along the way.


_A/N: I started this fic about three weeks ago with the premise of what would happen if Harvey left the firm and... it became a little longer than I thought it would. Hope it's not too exhausting to read but I feel it works better as a one shot than in two different chapters. Hope everyone likes it - I spent a long time working on this and researching all the details :)_

* * *

**AFTERMATH**

They decide the first order of business now that they apparently don't have a business anymore is to take a vacation. For a couple who has financial stability, they aren't big travelers. Work just always got in the way and they could never take as many days off as needed for a big trip. He's the one who suggests it, and Donna accepts the idea instantly. They've only taken road trips since becoming a couple — twice to Connecticut to see her family and once to see his in Boston. They've never been away for longer than an extended weekend.

"You know I hate flying," Donna tells him seriously as they discuss destinations one evening.

They're at his place, but it's their place now. Just like her apartment is their place too. They alternate between their homes and he knows they should be talking about choosing just one place, but there have been so many changes already that he's afraid it'll overwhelm her. He doesn't care where they sleep as long as they're together. Their relationship, his brief imprisonment, stepping away from the firm, getting engaged, getting engaged for real. The latest is still so very new, and he still smiles whenever he catches her staring at her ring — he didn't have a family heirloom to share with her but it doesn't mean it's not meaningful; he chose a thin, white gold band adorned with twelve little diamonds, six on each side of the central, round cut diamond. Classical, but an eye turner. Like Donna.

They've been virtually living together since becoming a couple; they just have two different addresses.

"I'll be next to you, you won't even think about it," he assures her, to which she snickers. "We can get a jet. Join the mile high club."

Donna rolls her eyes. "We both know you're already in it, and I have no intention of doing _that_ on a plane."

"Fine. A road trip, then," he relents.

"Can I choose the destination?"

Harvey smiles. "Sure, but I'm veto-ing Albuquerque."

"Oh my God, I'm never telling you anything ever again," she says, smacking his arm with her free hand. "Okay, how about… Greece?"

"We can't drive to Greece, babe," he teases, but he's a little surprised by her choice.

"Be serious. It's romantic, beautiful, and we've both never been. I do want to see new places with you," she shrugs. "You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. Let's go to Greece," Harvey agrees promptly, pulling her hand close and kissing her palm.

"You know this will feel more real after we get back," she says, her tone soft and careful.

He knows, so he nods. She's right, of course — they've been in a limbo since leaving the firm, a few days ago. Unsure of what career paths lie ahead of them, or what the future holds. Jessica once asked him where he sees himself in ten years and his answer is still the same: it's not about what he'll be doing, but who he'll be doing it with. He only sees Donna in his future. She's his best friend, his family, and the love of his life. He only knows the law, that's all he's ever done and loves, and the law pales in comparison to her. He tries to see this phase in their lives as an opportunity.

The last time they were both unemployed together, they remained together — professionally. He wants to make sure this is forever now, _personally_.

"I know," he says at last. "We need the time away, though. From this town."

"This country," she sighs. "We _have_ had quite a year."

Her hand moves to cup his face, her thumb rubbing softly against the skin of his jaw. She leans in and kisses him then, quick but firmly.

"It's settled then," he says happily when she pulls away.

Donna bites her lip. "Greece it is."

"We can play Greek gods. I'll be Zeus, minus the incest. Disney Zeus," he jokes.

She laughs out loud. "You'd be so manly with your physique and a white beard."

"You know you're gonna go crazy at my white beard in forty years."

She settles on his lap, his hands on her waist, the position familiar to him as he rests his head on the back of the couch to properly look at her. She's beautiful this evening — in her pajamas, with her twinkling eyes that aren't so worried about the future anymore, the fireplace in the living room lightening up her face.

"I'm gonna go crazy at all of you for a long time, honey," she announces, so very seriously, then gives him a bright smile and kisses him again.

They're off to a good start, he thinks.

* * *

They spend two weeks in Greece. He's had to call in a few favors for the trip to work on such short notice, but it's all worth it when they land in Athens — Donna is now a member of the Mile High Club, thank you very much — and spend the first weekend there, exploring and doing the usual touristy stuff people do. It's freeing to hold her hand all day long, sit next to her during meals and not across the table from each other. Time goes by quickly, even if he gets teased by his poor photographic skills, and before long they're on their way to a Greek island to spend the next two weeks doing what people in a relaxing vacation do: nothing.

He's lucky one of his old clients owns the hotel and even managed to vacate his best villa — they're surrounded by rocks, an infinity pool, and great service. He spends half his time taking pictures of Donna when she isn't looking, and the other half with his arms around her.

It's only their second day there, but Harvey's pretty sure it's the best view he's ever seen in his life. And no, it's not the view of the Mediterranean Sea at sunset from their private pool on top of the hill; he'd much rather turn his back to that and watch Donna as she takes pictures, wearing a black two-piece swimsuit, hair wild and adorable against the wind. He admires her from his spot in the pool, loving how the orange of the sky matches the copper in her hair. There are rocks beside their villa and it's as private as they can get. All he thinks about is how happy he is to be with her. Here. Anywhere.

"Stop it," she mentions, not even looking his way.

Harvey grins. "What have I done this time?"

"Looking at me like you're a lion and I'm your prey," Donna says, putting the phone on a small table next to their martinis. Her glass is already empty; his is still full.

"Wrong. You're a lioness," he retorts.

Donna laughs out loud. "Wow. I forgot how much I love your lines."

"I got you in the end, didn't I?"

"Not because of the lines," she grins down at him from her standing position. "If I remember correctly, I didn't fall for those."

"No, you fell for _me_," he states, a little proudly.

"That I did."

The smile is still playing on her lips and he smiles back, his eyes softening as he moves from the middle of the pool to the edge, right in front of her.

"Come here."

"I'm not getting in yet," she announces.

"Please?" He tries, making his best puppy eyes to her.

She rolls her eyes but he sees the way she's smiling as she sits down on the edge of the pool. He takes one more step to reach her, his hands touching her legs as they dip underwater, his lips dropping a kiss on her knee. She smiles down at him, her hands reaching for his damp hair and combing it back. He remembers meeting her at a bar and flirting and yelling and tears and jealousy and it all comes down to this, to the two of them, together. It's only been a few months since he ran to her apartment that evening and she's got a diamond ring on her finger and it still feels like they've been together forever. He doesn't know what the future holds for them professionally, but he knows he'll spend the rest of his days trying to make her happy.

"What's going on in there?" Donna asks, her hands softly massaging his hair.

Harvey shrugs. "Just life. The future."

"Hey, no worrying in Greece, remember?" She gives him a pointed look.

"I don't want to hold you back," he blurts out, because that's been on his mind since she decided to take a leave of absence and join him in this crusade for self-knowledge. "I feel like I've done enough of that for a lifetime."

Donna shakes her head. "It's not like that anymore. It hasn't been in years, and you know it," she slowly grabs his chin and makes him look at her. Dark brown meets hazel. So kind, so beautiful hazel. "You're not that man anymore, Harvey. You're kind and you're smart and you're caring."

"What are you saying?" He frowns, not seeing her point.

"I'm saying… life's changed you. _Us_," she says, her hand caressing his hair. "Twenty years ago I wanted to live in New York and become a Broadway actress. I didn't get what I wanted, but my goal changed along the way. And you were a guy who wanted to be a big shot lawyer and have your name on the wall. You got what you wanted, but it's not what you want anymore."

She shrugs, looks to the sunset once more.

"We changed and our priorities are changing, and that's okay," she continues softly. "The firm isn't all there is to life. Jessica knew that, and Mike and Rachel did too."

"You like being COO," he points out.

"I _love_ being COO," she corrects. "I guess it took you leaving for me to realize sixteen hour work days aren't what I want for my life anymore. You know, I like sleeping in."

Harvey laughs. "You sure do."

"I like shopping and I like yoga and I _love_ reading. It had been ages since I had read a book, you know?" Donna sighs. "You're looking for new horizons and I'm ready to look for them with you."

"Not a bad horizon," he points out.

A laugh escapes her lips. "Not bad at all."

Neither of them are looking at the myriad of colors of the sky, or the outline of mountains, or the reflex of the sunset in the sea. They only have eyes for each other.

"Hey. You know what I love about us here?" Donna asks, her voice quiet.

"What?"

"Your beard," she says. He proceeds to scratch his jaw against her leg, making her squirm a little. "It's nice."

"Just nice?"

She bites her lip. "Makes me feel things, you know."

"Trust me, I know."

He arches his eyebrows suggestively at her, and Donna laughs out loud as he continues to rub his jaw softly against the freckles of her thighs. He tries to bring her closer, but she yelps and holds onto his head to keep a distance.

"Harvey…"

It's a warning if he's ever heard one, but he grins and acts faster now — his hands on the back of her legs pull her closer, and before long she's in the pool right in front of him, laughter on her lips and an indignant look on her eyes.

"You didn't," she says.

"I did," he replies, a little too proudly, pressing his hands on her waist to bring her closer to him.

Despite the mock anger, she goes willingly, arms on his shoulders and legs locking around his waist. She's still smiling as he walks them slowly to the center of the pool, and he can see half of her hair is already wet and he's willing to bet she'll spend a long time getting ready for dinner even if he keeps telling her he loves the way her locks curl after a day by the sea or the pool.

"I love you," he whispers, his eyes set on hers. "You know that, right?"

"Mm-hm. That's why I accepted your proposal," Donna tells him, touching her nose playfully against his. "Oh, and because I love you too. So much."

It's still a thrill to hear it — love declarations between them were cause of grief in the past, even if lack of love was never problem. It's simply different now, to hear it so freely when he knows just exactly what it means to them both — trust, love, friendship, lust. They have everything now, and he wouldn't trade any career in the world for it.

His lips meet hers in an unhurried kiss and she tastes like martinis and olives and her skin is cool underwater and her tongue is warm against his.

"Marry me," he whispers when they part.

A low chuckle escapes her; he feels her fingers in his hair and falls in love with her smile once more. "You've already asked that."

"I mean here. Now," he clarifies.

Donna frowns, then puts some distance between them to see his face properly, arms and legs still around him. "Harvey, we can't just marry here. There are… things to be done. Paperwork. Or it won't be valid back home."

"Is that your only issue?" he asks, squeezing her waist softly. "Not our family and friends not being here?"

Donna gives him a look — he knows what she's doing. Assessing the situation. Using her superpowers.

"You've already arranged it, haven't you?" she asks, a slow smile appearing on her face.

He's not surprised she's figured it out, so he simply shrugs and grins.

He takes it as a good sign when she grins back at him.

"Let's do it."

* * *

They get married three days later, and it's not exactly traditional. He and Donna meet just outside the place designed for the ceremony; he's taken care of everything, and he isn't sure if it's the wedding of her dreams but he damn straight tried to make sure it's even better. He's wearing a cream-colored suit; her hair is styled in a bun on one side of her head, stray copper strands framing her face, and her makeup is light; he's convinced the dress she chose is one that was made for a Greek goddess — the cleavage reaches her waist, it's flowy and thin straps hold it together in the middle of her back.

"You didn't run away," she notes, and he remembers he's still gaping at her.

He's flustered, and she lets out a laugh that sounds anxious and happy. She's just… mesmerizing.

"Today is my lucky day, I'd never run away," he replies after a moment, offering his arm to her.

She takes it, and gives him a knowing look. "And why's that?"

"Today is the day I get to marry Donna," he arched his eyebrows.

Donna bites her lower lip in an effort to stop smiling and get into the word game.

"Let me guess. I'm Donna."

Harvey smiles at her. "Oh, you have no idea how Donna you are."

She laughs and he presses his lips against her ear — just one touch before they'll have their first kiss as married people.

It's private and simple — an arch filled with wildflowers and the witnesses are his former client, the hotel owner, and the photographer; the officiant has a thick english accent with a kind smile.

They've spent years in suits and heels and he gets married without a vest or a tie and she gets married in sandals. The sun is setting and the world doesn't stop for anyone, but it feels like it's stopped for them. There are tears and smiles and photographs. The weight of the golden wedding ring on his finger feels right and comfortable.

They're exactly where they're meant to be.

Afterwards, it's just them — they'll have a private dinner and retreat to their villa later — and he just wants to spend his days like this, in her arms. She stares at the sun setting and the moon rising and he stares at her, kisses her temple, and asks if it was everything she's dreamed of.

"I never let myself dream of us marrying until we got together, you know," Donna says after a moment. "This is… better than anything I came up with."

"You wouldn't have wanted a big white wedding at the Plaza?" he asks teasingly.

She pulls away slightly, smiling up at him. "Nope. All I've ever needed was you, with me."

"I was sure you'd complain about something," he reveals. "Or that you'd get cold feet," he adds.

Donna laughs. It's the best sound he's ever heard, because she sounds so carefree, so happy — there's a slight trace of tears in her eyes, and in the sunlight she shines brighter than he's ever seen before.

"My feet are very warm. I could blame the Greek summer, but it's you," she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "It's always been you."

He touches his forehead against hers, meeting her eyes, trying to show her how he feels because it feels like the words don't do it justice. She understands — he's never had to tell her a single thing for her to get it.

They'll later have a framed photograph of this very moment in their living room.

* * *

They navigate through the aftermath very slowly.

Going back to New York after their vacation definitely makes things more real. He's not a name partner anymore, even if he's still considered a senior partner because they haven't done the paperwork announcing his leaving, and Donna isn't officially out of the firm but they all know she'll likely not return from the vacation time she's taken after not having any for thirteen years. He asks her if she wants to return — he has no concrete plans for the future yet, and he doesn't want her to keep waiting for him.

"It's weird there without you," she says, one late afternoon.

They're sitting on the couch at her apartment; she's reading a book and he's just got off the phone with Stu Buzzini to handle some of his financial affairs out of the firm. Harvey rests a palm on her thigh and squeezes it softly. Donna looks up at him with a small smile on her face.

"You mean you'd miss me too much," he deduces.

Donna chuckles. "Not too much. Just a little," she adds, closing her book to rest her palm above his. The warmth of her engagement ring and her wedding ring touch his skin as he watches, the sight of the proofs of their commitment hanging heavily over them. It's only been two months and it feels like it's been there forever but is still so new all the same. "We both know I'll go wherever you go."

"I don't know where I'm going yet," Harvey tells her seriously.

"And I don't see myself there without you. It's as simple as that," she shrugs. "This time off has been good. I'm finally able to enjoy spa trips without worrying too much," she jokes. "I was thinking of finally getting my yoga certificate, actually."

That surprises him. "You wanna teach yoga?"

She makes a weird sound from the back of her throat and shrugs. "Not really, it's just something I've always wanted, and now I have time to actually do it. Takes about two months, I think."

"Two more months of this. We'll get bored," he teases her, turning his palm up to lace their fingers together. "We could start looking for a place."

"We _should_," Donna sighs. "We're married people now. Married people live together officially."

"You really like saying the word 'married.'"

"I really do," she laughs. "You thinking of penthouses or townhomes?"

Harvey shrugs. He really hasn't thought this far; penthouses are definitely more his thing, but townhomes have backyards and more space in general.

"My dresses deserve their own closet," she points out. "That's my only requirement."

"Your only requirement? Really?"

"Well, I just thought of it. Give me some time and I'll send you the list," she says slowly.

Harvey frowns. "The _list_?"

"Oh, honey, I'm just getting started."

* * *

It turns out looking for a new place for the two of them is more difficult than they both expected.

He likes open spaces, she likes coziness. They're both very set on which neighborhoods they like, and anything outside of Manhattan seems too far anyway. The penthouses are soon out of question, because most of them don't have huge balconies like his own does, and he's adamant he needs that in a new place. Donna is more practical — she scrutinizes kitchens and closets and extra bedrooms. When they finally find an apartment they both like, the neighborhood is what stops them, and not for a reason they had thought of.

"This is a great school district too," the real estate agent comments during their second penthouse of the morning. "Do you have any children?"

Harvey pauses; he had been expecting the question all morning, and it probably hadn't happened yet simply because he and Donna are an intimidating couple — but they were asking for at least three bedrooms, so the question had been there from the start. Donna, however, takes it in stride.

"Not yet," she replies, still looking at the view from the large windows. "We'd be looking at pre-schools before thinking of high schools. How are those, by the way?"

The real estate agent looks from Donna to Harvey, a little disconcerted; she probably thought they'd have at least one child in school age.

"There are a few in the area too, of course."

Donna gives him a look. They both know that's code for not many good ones in the area.

When they leave the building and decide to grab a coffee on the way back home — to his apartment, since they're closer to his than hers — she mentions it again when they're standing in line at his favorite bakery.

"That one's a no," Donna says definitely.

"We're taking it off the list because of pre-schools now?"

"No, I thought the kitchen was kind of small."

Harvey frowns. "Your kitchen is small."

"Yes, and I'm used to yours now. I want a bigger kitchen, for all my future culinary adventures," she grins.

"God help us all," Harvey comments, earning a look from her. "Donna. Is there something you're not telling me?"

She frowns. "What?"

In her defense, she is distracted by the triple chocolate croissants he knows she loves to death. He also knows how cunning Donna can be, and what an amazing actress she is. He's not buying this act so far.

"Pre-schools?" He tries again.

"Oh! No, of course not. I'm covered against surprises, thank you," Donna says quickly as if he's personally offended her.

The conversation is interrupted by their turn in ordering their coffee; he does breathe a little easier when he hears Donna order her usual and not a decaf, despite his best intentions to trust her judgement — birth control has been known to fail, after all. He orders a bagel with cream cheese and smirks when she doesn't resist the triple chocolate croissant. They take a table near the window and it's only when they're seated and he's had his first sip of coffee that she goes back to the subject.

"We're looking for a place we'll live in for a long time, so… I think it's fair to look at pre-schools."

Her casual tone is what gets him. It's _too _casual.

Harvey grins at her.

"Admit it, you're dying to have my babies."

Donna gapes at him. "You're such a caveman. No, I'm not _dying _to have your babies."

"You want them."

"Fine, I want your babies. Or maybe just one, singular. Not right now, but… yeah," she finally relents, taking a bite of her croissant afterwards. "God, this is so good."

"You're not gonna ask me if I want them too?"

Donna tilts her head, her eyes softening as they meet his. She takes another sip of her coffee.

"I _know _you want them, Harvey," she says quietly. "You promised me forever and I have no doubt you'd accept it if I told you I don't want children, but that's not necessary."

Harvey smiles at her. "I knew I had married you for a reason."

"You mean besides the amazing sex and my general awesomeness?" she asks under her breath.

He laughs. It's that easy with her.

"Yeah, I want them. Plural or singular, as long as you want them too," he adds. "I mean, it would be kind of cool, right? You, me, a mini-you."

"Or a mini-you," she smiles. It's the first time they talk so openly about children — before, it was always fast and subtle. He's seen her longing looks when she's around Louis' baby or even his own nephew and niece. She's spent her entire life looking after so many people at the firm and he has absolutely no doubt she'll be the best mom he's ever seen. "Let's just wait a little for this, okay?" she continues, her hand reaching for his over the table. "I like us being just us."

"I love us," he announces, less of a joke and more of a statement. "I'd rather wait, too. We're doing really good right now, just us."

"Yeah, we are. Who would have thought, right?"

"Hey, I would have."

"Hmm. So would I," she mumbles, smiling as she speaks.

He can't resist kissing her then — a quick, short kiss, because they aren't big on PDA and it's barely eleven in the morning, but he tastes the chocolate from her croissant and the love on her lips.

"So… we're gonna look at school areas now too, huh?" he asks, just to be sure.

Donna is trying not to smile, he can tell.

"We would want our children to have the best possible education, of course," she nods, and just like that, it's final.

"I'm looking forward to your future adventures with baby food in our future big kitchen," he teases.

Donna lets out a laugh. "Now you got the drill, babe."

Sometimes it's still hard to believe the two of them are a family of their own, let alone that they might be planning to expand it in the future.

Even without finding a house they like, he spends the rest of the day with a lightness in his step and a smile whenever he looks at her.

* * *

They take a break from looking for a new place to visit his family in Boston and decide to make a long weekend of it. He takes up an old friend's — and former client's — offer to join him at the Red Sox game, and Donna seems excited at the prospect of going to what Harvey learns is the first baseball game in her life. Luckily for her, it ends up being a finals game against the Yankees.

"Why do you think David's invited you to this?" she asks when they stop at one of the many shops in the arena. She tries on a regular Red Sox cap and gives him a smile. "Didn't he play for the White Sox?"

"Beautiful, but you look even better wearing my Yankees cap," Harvey assures her. "He's from Boston originally, but he's between teams now I guess."

Donna smacks his arm softly. "Please. He wants you as his lawyer again," she rolls her eyes, then turns to see how she looks in the mirror. "And that's your cap, not mine. Maybe the Red Sox will be _my _baseball team now."

"You wouldn't."

She sends a grin his way. "But I would."

Harvey rolls his eyes. "I'm not up for grabs. I'm technically still a partner, and as far as I know, Samantha's still his lawyer," he continues, but catches the arch of her eyebrows as she listens, checking the navy blue cap against the black one. "What is it?"

"I think the navy one looks better with my hair, don't you?" she asks.

"_Donna_."

She takes a deep breath and turns to look at him. Her hair is wavy today, and she looks nothing short of adorable in a simple blue wrap dress and white sneakers. They've spent years dressing up and he's seen her in tight dresses and skirts and long gowns and she still manages to take his breath away with each new outfit, or none at all. He knows that look, though. He's preparing for the storm.

"People talk, Harvey. We had the Bar snooping around, you spent a day in jail, and now we're both out of the firm in an unofficial basis. I don't need a network of secretaries to tell me people are talking," Donna tells him softly, her hand reaching for his. He let her lace their fingers together. "We should figure out what we'll do soon."

Harvey nods; she's right. There have been too many changes, in too little time; in the past he'd have fought all of them, now he welcomes them all. He doesn't pretend his priorities haven't shifted. Even now, miles from New York and the firm he worked for during his entire life, he looks at Donna trying out a navy blue cap and thinks he may not know what he wants to do now but he knows what he doesn't want to do. He loves that firm, but he doesn't want to be there, buried in work, pushing 16-hour days. Right now, the priority is to have a good time with his wife — and to make sure she doesn't fall for the wrong team.

"None of these caps, I'll buy you one from the Yankees when we get home," he challenges her.

"Too late, I'll take the navy one," Donna decides, grinning at him. "Gotta get in the right mood for this."

Harvey shakes his head as she makes her way to the cashier to pay for her newest acquisition. Boston Red Sox cap or not, he thinks she looks beautiful and doesn't resist when she reaches him again and bumps her shoulder against his. He pulls her in for a short kiss, his arm resting on her shoulders, and they make their way to the halls to look for their seats. David had called him the day before, and Harvey wasn't naive enough to think it was nothing. Having signed with many players in many different sports before, he's known David for years, but since giving away his clients, they haven't really spoken.

He and Donna make their way up to the level the suite David's set up for their meeting, and though Harvey enjoys regular seats to get a good feel of the atmosphere, he certainly won't complain as he's sure Donna will like it. When they're shown to the private suite, David is already there, chatting away on his phone by the bar, a woman who must be his wife by his side.

"Harvey, good to see you," David says as soon as he sees him, turning off the phone call and meeting them at the door.

"David, this is my wife, Donna," Harvey says as they shake hands.

"Donna Paulsen, I remember you," David says with a wink, shaking Donna's hand as well. "Nobody could get to Harvey before they asked you."

"It's Paulsen-Specter now, and people still need to get through me to reach Harvey," she jokes.

David introduces them to his wife, Melissa, and points out to the seats outside to talk about his sons, where three young boys wearing Red Sox jerseys and baseball gloves can be seen, supervised by a nanny. The seats, like the suite, are private and not connected to other parts of the arena, which makes it perfect for what Harvey is already considering a business meeting. Still, they enjoy the game — he has fun trying to explain how everything works to Donna, who isn't totally into it but loves a good competition.

They're both drinking their beers along with David and his wife when the boys cheer at at player trying to hit home, ultimately failing; the boys keep cheering though, too young to really understand.

"You have any of those?" David asks casually.

Harvey can't help but squeeze Donna's shoulders a little in response. She replies before he has an answer.

"Not yet," she says calmly.

"Best things in the world," David explains. "Melissa and I only wanted two, but if nature gives you twins on the second round, what can you do?"

Melissa, on the other hand, snickers. "Nature. Try two IVF treatments. All worth it, don't get me wrong," she adds. "Try putting those three to bed every evening, though."

Harvey sees Donna's cringe and laughs. "I wouldn't mind three."

"_You_ wouldn't, of course," she scoffs, a smile behind her words.

Conversation flows easily, every now and then going back to the game, and when there's a break Donna mentions going back inside because of the heat, and he just knows she'll add another layer of sunscreen just to be sure. Melissa joins her, and the boys and the nanny follow for a snack, leaving him and David alone.

"Martinez is next, and he better make it," David comments, taking a swig at his beer.

Harvey tilts his head. "He isn't the same he was two seasons ago," he takes a look at his — friend? possible new client? — and decides now's the time to speak out. "Let's cut the chase, David. You asked me here for a reason."

David chuckles. "I sure did, and you know why. Your wife definitely does," David points his head back, and Harvey turns slightly around to see Donna watching them rather discreetly, but with a young boy chatting away and having ice cream next to her. "I want you to represent me."

"Kaldor won't let you go. I'm still at Litt Wheeler Williams," Harvey says easily, the answer all ready in his tongue.

"As far as I know you're here right now, and you're not the firm," David replies. "You can do something for yourself here."

"I'm already the best closer in the city," Harvey says, skeptical.

"Is that enough for you nowadays?" David asks. "You have vision, Harvey. You already represented enough athletes who are retired, so you know the deal. I know you're a Yankees fan, but I also know you like winning, and I know it's your wife who closed Jordan in the first place."

"You want me to win for you," Harvey deduces.

"More like a win for both of us," David continues. "I wanna come back home. My family is here, so is Melissa's. My agent hasn't been able to get a deal with the Red Sox, and Kaldor ain't helping."

"I'm not a sports agent, David," Harvey shakes his head.

"You got a wife who's COO and a reputation that precedes you. As far as I know, you could be anything," David smirks. "But I'm just a baseball player, what do I know?"

Harvey nods, taking his friend's words in. A quick look back inside the suite shows Donna playing with two of the kids, and he catches her eyes when she's mid-laughter. She makes a face at him, and he grins right back, waving at her. He turns his attention back to the field, where the game will restart soon. David talks about the current affairs of baseball and Harvey listens, with way more interest than he thought he would have.

He does like winning, after all, no matter what team he's in.

* * *

"I think we should consider it," Donna comments as she's putting on her earrings.

He's sitting on the edge of their hotel bed, watching as she gets ready in front of the floor-length mirror. They're meeting Marcus and Katie for dinner at his brother's restaurant in half an hour and while it's been hours since he recounted his talk with David to Donna, he isn't surprised she's still thinking about it.

"What? Me being a sports agent?" Harvey asks, rolling his eyes. "I'm a lawyer, Donna."

"You could be a sports lawyer. You have experience in sports law," she replies. "I'm just saying… we could try something different."

"Getting all my clients back from Kaldor?" Harvey says. "He'd retaliate against the firm."

"Not that," she sighs, combing her hair. "David said his agent hasn't made any progress with the transfer. Well… I may have gotten us a meeting in his behalf tomorrow."

He frowns. "You got us a meeting? With whom?"

"Bobby Reynolds," Donna says innocently.

"You mean the CEO?" He's gobsmacked. He has no idea how she managed this. They've been together the entire day and the only phone call he remembers her getting is one from Louis. "How?"

"I happen to know his wife."

"You know Lana Reynolds?" He's only ever heard of the former supermodel, and has no idea how Donna would know her.

"No, I know Elizabeth Reynolds. New wife, Harvey. Do keep up," she teases him. "She used to be a patron at an off Broadway theater I worked in a few times. We kept in touch."

"Of course you did."

"We're having dinner with them tomorrow," she tells him. "It's all very casual, of course, this is me meeting an old friend and the two of us introducing our husbands."

"She doesn't have a clue about this, does she?" Harvey smirks.

"Shush. Just let me do the talking and we'll see if we can help David."

Harvey smiles. Of course she'd find a way to turn this situation to them.

"And if we can?" he asks her.

Donna turns around, walking to him. She stands in between his legs and rests her hands on his shoulders.

"If we can… we help him," she shrugs; his hands rest on her waist. "You were his lawyer once anyway."

"So you're saying to set up our own firm?" he asks, a little skeptical.

She tilts her head. "Maybe, or we set up anything we can name Paulsen Specter."

"I knew it," Harvey smirks. "You just want your name on the wall."

"I want _both _my names on the wall," Donna smiles down at him, leaning in to kiss him. He tries to deepen it, bring her closer, but she pulls away before he's able to. "Come on. We don't wanna be late."

She walks away and he groans, already wondering why he agreed to a dinner with his brother and his sister-in-law when he and Donna could simply order room service and ignore the outside world. He watches as she puts on black heels that compliment her floral dress rather well, and before he knows it he's being ushered up, her hand on his arm.

"Come on, pretty," she teases him. "We'll finish this later."

He follows.

* * *

Harvey's never been a believer that things will simply work out on their own, and that's not what happens to them. It's not a surprise that he and Donna manage to charm the team's CEO. It's also not a surprise when David gets an offer and wants Harvey to be his lawyer again, and Donna to represent him. Since they're basically jobless, they accept — if only to see if there's a possibility of success there. It's not a surprise that Donna gets what she wants — and it's not surprise that he makes sure it happens.

An representative agency is different than a law firm. Both their names can be on the wall.

Except there's no wall yet, they only have a contract and a name for their company, and they're still struggling to find a new place to live in Manhattan, Donna even questioning if they should be in Manhattan. It's a funny place to be when you've worked for the same firm for over a decade and have been in the same apartment for the same amount of time.

Two weeks after the whole game with David, dinner with Reynolds, and ten days since deciding to accept this weird change in their lives, they find themselves in Boston again, to close the deal for David, and Harvey's driving through the suburbs with Donna by his side. They're visiting his mom for the day, and he's trying a different route to her house.

"I think we can make it next weekend," Donna's telling her mom over the phone, looking at him in question; he nods, knowing she doesn't want to miss her mother's birthday. He continues driving as he half listens to their conversation, not really paying much attention. "No, we drove here this time around, we're on our way to Lily's. Harvey's lost, though."

"Not lost," he rolls his eyes.

"Are you sure you lived in Boston before?" she asks with a laugh. "Mom, I have to go. I'm gonna go check Google Maps to make sure my husband isn't driving us straight to New Hampshire," he hears his mother-in-law laugh and tries very hard not to glare at Donna. "Love you too. Give Dad a kiss for me."

She turns off the call and he knows she's opening Google Maps, just as promised.

"I lived in Cambridge twenty years ago, and we're technically not in Boston anymore," he says, "just so you know."

"Huh. Well, just so you know, this leads to a cul-de-sac," she replies in the same tone.

He would curse, really, but her hand is on his thigh and she's in a good mood and clearly not meaning to annoy him. He keeps driving and soon they find the cul-de-sac; maybe he is a little lost after all. He's pretty sure his mom's house is nearby, but the streets are very similar and he hates being guided. Not saying anything because Donna's quiet chuckle is enough, he drives them all the way back, but before they can reach the previous street he feels Donna's grip on his thigh get stronger.

"Stop here," she says.

It's ridiculous how quickly he complies, not even asking her why.

"You okay?" Harvey asks with a frown, half expecting her to say she's feeling sick or something like that; she is, however, simply looking outside the window — from the driver's seat, he sees nothing but vegetation.

"Yeah, just go back a little and into this driveway," Donna tells him.

He does what she says, understanding what she wants when he notices the sale sign on the driveway. They can only see part of the house from the street. He gives her a look.

"We're looking at houses in Boston now?"

"You just said we're not in Boston anymore," she replies. "Come on, just drive. I wanna see it up close."

He shakes his head and pulls into the driveway. Smartass.

The house is in contemporary style, clearly recently built, and the first thing that gets his attention is the garage — at least 3 cars, he's sure of it. There are stairs that lead to the front door and a 20 foot window next to it. Lots of garden, lots of flower. He's pretty sure he's never lived surrounded by so much green. He parks the car in front of the garage and looks at Donna, who's still staring at the house.

"You like it?"

"I like the outside," Donna answers, making a face. She turns to look at him. "What are you doing?"

He presses his phone to his ear. "I'm gonna ask if we can see the inside."

An agent arrives not fifteen minutes since he calls, and hand in hand he and Donna start their guided tour; the foyer has 20 foot ceilings and a glass staircase, and it opens to a living area and a dining room that aren't furnished yet. The agent tells them only the kitchen and the bathrooms are decorated as the house has been put on sale recently, and it doesn't matter because he and Donna would end up changing everything anyway. He likes it, though — the windows are tall and the walls are white and he can imagine what a home could look like in here.

There's also a guest bedroom downstairs, which he thinks comes in handy if there are guests around. There's also what the agent calls a family room but that he sees as a study. A quick look at the garage floor tells him there is indeed enough room for three cars.

"We have three more bedrooms upstairs," the enthusiastic agent tells them as they follow her up the stairs, "all en-suite. And the master bedroom, of course. I think you'll like that one. Do you have children yet?"

"Not yet," Harvey's the one who replies this time around, squeezing Donna's hand softly. "How are the pre-schools in the area?"

"Oh, this is a great school district, believe me. The best in the area," the woman says instantly.

He smirks at Donna; she rolls her eyes.

The bedrooms are all very similar: the same windows from downstairs fill the walls, and they're very spacious. They seem kind of big for a baby, perhaps, but not for a teenager — he swallows drily at the thought. One step at a time.

They move on to the master bedroom, which is decidedly bigger. The bathroom is also huge, with a tub and a separate shower and two sinks; there are two walk-in closets, which are very important on their own. He doesn't see Donna taking a break from shopping anytime in the future. He leaves her with the agent as she's asking questions about heating and the elevator they passed by, and moves to the windows, to check the view. All he sees is green once more, as it goes straight to the garden. Very different from his bedroom in New York — or Donna's, for that matter.

"Honey?" He hears Donna call and turns around. "There's a deck on this level, let's check it out."

He takes her hand and follows. The deck's view is also very green — not surprising. The agent is talking about the patio downstairs and how they could add a swimming pool or a tennis court in the future — unlikely because he's not a big tennis fan. Maybe a basketball court. He supposes the deck could be pretty nice with the right furniture. The woman keeps talking but thankfully Donna asks her for some time alone and she tells them she'll be downstairs; she's barely out of the door and into the house when Donna looks at him expectantly.

"So?"

"We'll never find something like this in Manhattan," Harvey tells her seriously.

Donna laughs. "You're right. Too big," she leans against the half wall to admire the view. "Five bedrooms seem too many."

It's a good observation. "You did say one singular baby."

She bumps her shoulder against his. "I'm not opposed to two. The bedroom downstairs is good for when my parents visit, or Mike and Rachel. But there's still one bedroom too many."

"We could end up having three," Harvey teases.

Donna snickers. "Yeah, right."

They stand in silence for a moment, just taking it all in. He rests his arm on her shoulder and kisses the side of her head.

"We could keep one of our apartments in New York, see what happens here," he suggests.

Donna nods. "You sure you can handle not seeing the concrete jungle every morning?"

"You're still the best view I get in the morning. I go where you go."

He nuzzles her neck playfully and she lets out a giggle. "My God, you're so corny. I love it."

She frames his face with her hands and pulls him in for a kiss, sealing the agreement.

* * *

The last thing Harvey finishes packing are his records.

It's funny, really, that he and Donna managed to handle their apartments, choose what's staying and what's going, put up her apartment for rent and already have half their things being sent to their new home in Massachusetts while their offices remained untouched. Their last week in New York consisted of getting rid of loose ends — with his cases and the firm. He spent most of his time updating Katrina and Alex on the clients they are taking from him while Donna has been interviewing candidates for the COO position.

He could have asked his assistant to do this, but he remembers how he felt when Jessica left — everything from her old office boxed up and ready to be shipped a day later. He wants to do this himself.

The last record he packs is his scratched Miles Davis. Donna scratched it after his first win at Pearson Hardman; they had both been drunk, still a little unsure of how to handle each other so soon after their first time — and what would be their only time for twelve years — and she had scratched it while being distracted by him.

They had some good times in the firm.

"I swear I'll replace that one just so you can stop blaming me," Donna's voice shakes him from his reverie.

She's standing by the doorway, a vision in her black dress — shorter than her usual dresses, looser than the pencil skirts she used to favor. He remembers the last time he's seen her wearing it — with nude heels and the key to his condo in her hand. He replayed that conversation in his mind for months afterwards — its subject too heavy for him to pay attention to her long legs and silhouette. Today, she pairs the dress with light pink heels, her hair is straighter than it was back then, and he's the one who's put the rings on her finger. He appreciates her legs and silhouette and everything about her.

"I like listening to it jump tracks," he replies with a smile, putting the record inside the box with the others. "Plus, you're the one who scratched it, so it is your fault."

"Not if you're the one who distracted me in the first place," she says without missing a beat.

He closes the box and sits back. She walks into the office slowly, and he admires her as she approaches him, leaning against his desk like she's done multiple, hundreds of times before. He rests his hand on her knee, rubbing her skin softly then moving his palm to the back of her thigh. She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Hey, you okay?" Donna's tone is soft, quiet, like the one she uses when they're alone at home, not the office. It dawns on him that this isn't their workplace anymore.

He's never liked changes, but he's learning to welcome them. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"They're already waiting for us in Louis' office," she informs him.

Harvey rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"It's supposed to be a surprise for us, so remember to act surprised, but not too much," she winks at him. "Come on."

She reaches for his hand and he doesn't let go; he realizes it's the first time he and Donna walk through these halls holding hands.

He pretends to act surprised and doesn't even mind that Louis hugs him at least five times throughout the evening. They promise to visit and keep in touch and Harvey has no doubt that they will. By the time they head home, heads buzzing with scotch and champagne, Donna's hand is in his once more, and he hears Louis saying he and Sheila might move once the baby is older so Sheila can go back to Harvard.

Donna has to assure him Louis won't buy the house next door in a few years, but Harvey's still convinced that will happen.

It's only a matter of time.

* * *

They trade Lower Manhattan for Back Bay, and because certain things don't change they set up their office in a building that offers a good view and a lot of natural light. They don't have an entire floor for themselves and the building has a total of 25 floors so the fiftieth is out of option this time around — the twenty-fourth it is.

It's very small compared to the firm — one office for him and one for Donna, a reception and a rather small conference room that ended up being in the corner of the building because even though Donna doesn't care for a corner office, they're equals in this. Maybe they'll expand and hire some more personnel in the future, but for now they'll share a secretary and there's a door connecting their offices.

Still, it's pretty nice to see his name on the wall again — different font, different wall, but still nice. Especially next to Donna's.

He doesn't think he'll ever forget the satisfaction on her face when she sees the wall behind the reception desk. Paulsen Specter Agency.

"So… how does it feel?"

They're alone in the new office, it's almost seven in the evening and they'll be open for real next week. The decor is different here, almost all of it by Donna — homier, less office-like. There are glasses between the offices but no glass walls, assuring more privacy. His records are in his new office already, but not all of them. He actually enjoys listening to them at home nowadays.

Donna lets out a deep breath and smiles at him.

"Like we really made it."

She's right — it's different from when they made partner, or when his name got on the wall, or when he was made managing partner. This is risky, some may even call it crazy, but it really feels like they've made it this time around.

"You remember our office rule?"

Harvey tilts his head towards her. She's biting her lower lip and looking at him in a weird way.

He likes it.

"I remember all our office rules," he states. "No kissing, no touching unless it's after hours, making sure no one's around to listen to me talk about sex."

"Okay, I got it, you remember."

"So?"

She reaches for the zipper on his sweater, casually zipping it up and then unzipping it a little again. "So… I kind of want to break them."

"Which ones?" He arched his eyebrows.

"All of them."

His mouth goes dry. "Now?"

"Right here, right now," she answers without missing a beat. "Preferably where I can see the wall with my names on it."

Harvey smirks. "New kink?"

She meets his eyes — there's a teasing smile on her lips and a slight arch on her eyebrows. "What if it is?"

"I'm down for it," he replies instantly, bending his knees and lifting her up; Donna yelps and holds onto his shoulders, legs wrapping around his hips. "One hundred percent."

"Easy on your legs, boy," she teases him as he's walking her towards the front desk. "I need you in one piece for a long time."

She'll have him for a long time, alright.

* * *

He's sitting on one of the chaise lounge chairs on the newly furnished deck — Donna decided this would be the perfect place for her yoga practicing and Harvey decided this should be the perfect place for him to watch her practice, so they settled for two chaise lounge chairs and one bigger sofa — each one with comfortable white cushions. It's chilly this morning and he should have brought his robe with him; the trees around the house are less green this time of the year, fall colors finally settling in.

He hears Donna's quiet steps and turns his head over — she's the one wearing his oversized dark blue robe tied loosely around her waist, combined with her own fluffy slippers and naked legs, and he thinks she looks adorable like this, bed hair and sleepy eyes included. She's got two cups of coffee in her hands and he can't be more grateful when she hands him one.

Instead of settling on the other lounge chair, however, she sits next to him until he shifts to give her some room and soon she's resting her head on his shoulder and he's opening her robe to share a bit of her warmth — not without some wiggling on her part about his cold hand. He takes a sip of the coffee and cherishes the familiar feeling settling in his chest.

"Babe, you're starting to blend in with our yard," he teases, a smirk on his lips.

Donna laughs. "I knew Massachusetts was the place for me."

They've been in Brookline for just about six months now. He's managed to bring back a few players he used to represent years ago and business is good, even if it's still weird to generally be able to be home by six every day. He's found a good gym nearby and runs almost every day. Donna's found a pilates studio for herself and actually manages not to miss two classes a week like she used to back in New York. He's a little alarmed at how close his mom and his wife are, what with meeting almost every weekend and talking in between, but he takes it as a good sign.

Life's different. It's also good.

"You're quiet," Harvey observes, his thumb caressing her robe clad shoulder softly.

She takes a deep breath and puts her coffee on the table to cool down a little, then nuzzles her nose against the skin of his neck.

"I'm just happy," she hums sleepily, and Harvey can't help but smile.

So is he.

* * *

What was originally the house's family room did become a study that is shared by both Harvey and Donna — one of the walls has his records and books and the other is filled with Donna's books. His mom's painting adorns the other wall, and they share the desk in front of it as well, and he already has some plans for the open space left in the room, but he's keeping those to himself for now.

Foregoing his usual jazz choices, he puts on an Elton John record instead. It's dark out but at least the snowing has stopped momentarily. It's been a good start to a new year so far — Mike and Rachel spent the holiday with them, coming straight from New York after Christmas, and the first week of January was punctuated by a visit from Louis, Sheila and the baby. Even though Harvey's still scared about Louis living next door — he apparently liked the neighborhood — he has to admit it was good to see his friends again.

"You look exhausted," he hears Donna's voice and turns around.

She's fresh from her bath, in her pajamas and bare feet, and walks towards him. He smiles.

"I sure am after playing with blocks for so long," Harvey replies.

He has to admit his godson is pretty cute, even if he is Louis' son. And bright too. He wonders if all eleven-month-olds are like that.

"Come here," he pleads, his hands urging her close. He slips his arms around her waist and hers rest comfortably on his shoulders. He leans down to give her neck a kiss and feels her sigh against him. "Now, don't be mad… but I caught you on camera with baby puke over your dress."

Donna chuckles against him. "I told you to stop taking sneaky pictures of me."

She did, but they both know he will never stop — they've been together for almost a year now, and he has countless pictures of her on his camera roll, over half of them not posed at all. Sometimes they're funny because she's eating or making a face or talking, but sometimes… sometimes she's smiling at him not knowing he has his phone pointed at her, and sometimes she's asleep and sometimes she's reading or on her phone, and he just gets so astounded by her beauty and the fact that for twelve years he didn't allow himself to appreciate it that he keeps taking pictures.

He won't ever stop.

"It was nice, though, wasn't it?" Donna continues. "Having our friends over. Even if Oscar did puke over my dress."

"You shouldn't have bounced him too much after his meal," Harvey jokes. "Yeah, it was nice. I won't say it again, but I do miss Louis."

They sway slowly to the rhythm of the song. "I do too."

"You wanna go back there?" he asks tentatively. They're both happy here, he knows, but sometimes he does miss the thrill. The city life.

Donna shakes her head against his chest. "No. I miss the city sometimes, but… no," she sighs. "Just miss our family there."

"Let's take a weekend soon," he suggests. "Pay them a visit. What do you say?"

"I say how soon can we make it happen?" she asks back, and even though he can't see her face he knows she's smiling.

He presses his lips against her hair. "Let's ask Jane to buy the tickets tomorrow."

Jane, their ever efficient secretary. Young, but nice. Watches the right movies and tv shows and basically worships the ground Donna walks on because she is the boss and the one with both names on the wall. She's a law student and you'd have thought she'd want to learn from Harvey but instead she makes heart eyes at Donna every time she walks around.

It's a good thing to see — Donna being admired for her position and her wit, not just her looks. He's known that himself for years.

"I was thinking about family too," Donna says.

"Yeah?" Harvey asks distractedly. They're still swaying to the song, he's still exhausted, and they have an early day tomorrow. Donna shifts her head, now standing face to face. He forces himself to pay attention.

"I was thinking that we could start thinking about expanding ours," she says softly. "Just… you know, give it a try."

It takes a moment for him to catch up — when he does, a grin graces his lips.

"You got baby fever after Oscar," he teases her. "You wanna be my baby mama. You want a bunch of little Specters around."

A laugh escapes her lips, whether from his teasing or just joy. She gives him a look. "Paulsen-Specters."

He takes her hand and kisses the back of it to apologize. "Paulsen-Specters they'll be."

"Thanks," she says, closing her eyes for a moment. She's still smiling. "Note that I'm not opposing your use of plural now."

"I did notice. Are we talking five or six now?"

"Let's go with two to start with," she rolls her eyes. "We don't want to raise a spoiled only child."

"No. We wanna raise two spoiled children," he concludes.

"Now we're talking," Donna agrees. He gives her lips a peck, then another. She's looking at him rather expectantly. "So… you want to try?"

"Babe, I'm ready to try whenever you are," he presses his palm against her cheek softly, his thumb caressing her skin. "I thought you wanted us to wait, though."

"I did, but… the timing is good," she says. "Work is alright, I think we'll both be able to take some time off later, and maybe I just—really want a baby with you right now."

She's a little flustered as she says it and Harvey can't help but grin. He has no idea how to deal with babies, not a clue what to do with them, and the thought of having kids never even crossed his mind until he got together with Donna. It's just different with her — with her, he feels as if he can handle anything.

Including procreating.

"What?" Donna asks, a smile on her face, the slight blush on her cheeks.

"You wanna be my baby mama," he tells her, moving his hands to her waist and bringing her even closer. A laugh escapes her lips. They embrace again and he leans down to kiss her neck, breathing in her scent. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you too," she whispers, hands running through his hair softly. She gives his shoulder a kiss then pulls away. At his questioning glance, she merely shrugs. "We can't try until I get cleared with my doctor but we can practice."

The look she sends over her shoulder is enough to make his mouth go dry.

"I really, really love you."

Elton John's record finishes playing and the only sound in the house until they reach their bedroom is Donna's laughter.

* * *

It takes them four months of trying to get pregnant. They don't stop the practicing after it happens, though. He's happy — a little overwhelmed, a little scared — but just very happy. Maybe it's just him being biased, but he's positive Donna has never looked so beautiful as she is now.

The agency is prospering, even handling a few clients that aren't in the sports business now — he keeps most of the athletes while Donna has been steering towards art. They've closed deals with three different artists this month alone, and even hired some more personnel a few months ago. Still, things are usually less busy than the firm had been, and he's happy that he can be there for Donna during her first ultrasound.

Once the ultrasound happens, he's even happier to be there — because he knows Donna's freaking out.

Hell, so is he.

A quick call to the office to tell Jane they won't be coming back — and to assure her the pregnancy is fine — is enough for him to know that Donna really needs some time to take it all in, because she would have protested and wanted to go to work nevertheless. The ride back home is quiet at first, though her hand rests on his thigh as it's customary — he does miss Ray, but he likes their new routine too — but she keeps her eyes outside.

Once they leave the highway and there's less traffic, he takes her hand and presses a kiss against it.

"You okay?" Harvey asks softly.

Donna nods and offers him a tiny smile. "Yeah."

"Not freaking out?"

"A little," she admits.

He lets out a deep breath. "So am I."

"You're not the one who's supposed to push out two babies out of your body in a few months," she snickers.

Fair point. He should have expected that. They're both still in awe of the two amniotic sacs the ultrasound showed — and the fact that she's growing two babies in her body.

"Yeah, of course. It's just," he continues, unsure of how to voice his fears. "There's two now. I was worried about how I'd deal with one, and now we're having two. And I know how twins can make the pregnancy riskier—"

Donna squeezes his thigh. "Honey, you heard the doctor. Everything's fine. Let's not suffer in anticipation, okay?" He turns for a moment to meet her eyes. "We're all good and we're not going anywhere. Not me, not the babies."

He smirks. "You sound very sure."

"I am. I'm Donna after all," she shrugs. "You're gonna be an amazing father, Harvey. We're just… starting with two instead of just one."

He watches her quietly from the corner of his eye. "You're not freaking out about that?"

"I have high hopes they'll be two little angels," she jokes. "If they're not… we'll deal with it. Your mom is five minutes away and I have no doubt my mom will make it here in forty minutes instead of the usual ninety it takes for them to visit us. We have a good support system and most importantly we've got each other. I have faith in us."

They reach their driveway and Harvey parks outside the garage, just in case they decide to go out again. He briefly thinks he'll have to trade one of the cars for an SUV soon, so the kids will be more comfortable. The mustang is out of question, he simply won't replace it, but the Lexus… perhaps it's time. He thinks Donna's Audi can handle baby seats just fine and he knows she really likes it so there's no point in replacing it.

The Lexus it will be. An SUV, then. He's not ready to drive minivans around just yet.

Donna's already taking off the seatbelt and he shares a smile with her, not before noticing how her left hand is splayed across her lower abdomen. They're eight weeks in, he can't really notice anything different about her silhouette, but one look at her is enough to give him peace. He's worried about her and their children but he knows this is right. Maybe it's fate telling them they've wasted too much time and now they're catching up on it, with twins.

"You're already an amazing mom," he states before she can get out of the car.

Her eyes soften at him. "Thank you, babe."

He gives her hand a kiss again. They're really doing this. If anyone told him he'd be about to become a father two years ago, he'd have laughed in their faces. Now he's about to be a father of two and it feels right — it feels like this is where life's been leading them to.

Overwhelming, yes, but still no very right.

"Let me open the door for you," Harvey suggests suddenly, getting out of the car before Donna can protest.

It's not as if he's not a gentleman (though she will laugh at such adjective) with her, but ever since moving here and not having a driver anymore she's always out of the door before he can do anything about it. She's shaking her head and laughing when he helps her out of the car, patting his cheek lovingly. He sighs as she laces their fingers together and he follows her up the stairs to the front door.

"You're already saying goodbye to the Lexus, aren't you?" Donna asks as he takes the keys from his pocket.

"We're gonna need more backseat space," Harvey tells her.

She gives him a sly look. "Funny, I heard that one before when we were leaving Oscar's baptism a few months ago. Only it was about the two of us in the backseat."

"This is more pressing than that," he rolls his eyes.

"There was something very pressing that day," she jokes, following him inside as he turns off the alarm before it starts ringing, then turning to take her coat from her. "I really need you to let me do stuff, honey. Unless I need bed rest, there's no reason why I can't open doors."

"I just wanna help out. You're the one growing them," he points out rather dumbly. "Trying not to think about our finances if we end up having two girls."

Donna rolls her eyes. "Because boys don't spend money in expensive toys, right? Imagine what you'd have done if your parents had money to buy you a nice car."

"I rest my case," he surrenders, using his free hand to tilt her chin towards him.

She rests her hands on his chest. "I don't think we're having two girls, though."

Harvey smiles. "Yeah? You doing your Donna superpower on them already?"

"No," she pouts. "Let's call it a mother's intuition."

He grins. So does she.

Despite the surprises, they're exactly where they're meant to be.

* * *

He gets home from his run and hears Donna's voice the moment he walks into the house. He moves quietly towards the kitchen, spying as she sits in the living room — he sees her before she sees him, and he takes a moment to appreciate her — she's not talking on the phone and the tv is not on. There's a contract on one of her hands, the other rubbing her belly through the shirt she's wearing — one of his shirts, of all things.

He has to admit that Donna wearing his clothes still turns him on; she wearing his shirt being five-months pregnant with twins, however, just hits differently. Firstly because some of the buttons might very well explode soon, secondly because pregnancy definitely makes her even more beautiful than usual. Her hair looks more alive, her skin is glowing, and she may complain about swollen feet and her bladder but he knows she's going through it wonderfully.

"I know you'd rather be listening to Shakespeare, but Mommy's gotta work sometimes," she says. "Let's just keep feet away from my ribs, okay? And maybe not kick each other in there."

Harvey snickers. Leave it to Donna to educate her children while they're still in her uterus.

She looks up at the sound, smiling at him as he walks into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Hey! How was your run?"

"Fine. They're setting some sort of fair at the park today," he tells her after taking a long gulp of water. "Everyone up early?"

"Yes, and they're way too happy down here," Donna makes a face. "Not sure if they're playing or fighting."

"Who started it?" Harvey asks with a smile, walking towards her and pressing a kiss on her forehead — not too close or she'll complain he's too sweaty. Pregnancy does make her more impatient.

"Left side," she replies. Ah, the baby girl. They've been keeping track of their positions in every ultrasound now. From what they've noticed, it seems their baby girl is more restless than her baby brother. "I'm sure she's taken after you."

"Because you're such a calm person," he states, shaking his head.

"Are you saying I'm explosive? Because I think that's you," she narrows her eyes.

"Alright, I'm gonna take a shower."

"You should," Donna purses her lips, watching as he pats her belly softly.

"Be nice to Mommy," Harvey tells the babies in a not stern voice at all. "You could turn on the tv and put on some game. They like hearing that."

"They like Shakespeare," Donna retorts as he walks away.

"They like both!"

He pretends not to hear her 'no, they don't' as he walks up the stairs.

They both know they'll probably like Peppa Pig better, anyway.

* * *

Donna gives birth to a boy and a girl and he thinks nothing can compare to watching the births of his children — it clearly only loses to being the one who gives birth in the first place. The twins are healthy and even a little big for twins, which makes sense after the calm pregnancy Donna had. They name them Henry and Ella, and Harvey swears he falls in love with them the minute he sees them — and he falls in love with Donna once more that day as well.

It's not easy at first, not even with Donna's mom spending the first week with them in an attempt to help. Diaper changes, the struggle Donna has with breastfeeding, the fact that their schedule is way off and they seem to wake up at least once every hour. They're good babies though — they like napping together and they really like being held by him and especially Donna. It's terrifying, exhausting and exhilarating at the same time.

Harvey thinks he's only got the hang on it by the time they're three months old. He's pretty sure Donna's been confident since day three. He enjoys every phase though — the little giggles they start making, the fact that he can make a face at them and they'll explode in laughters. He takes pictures of every moment, takes them with him when he's running to lull them back to sleep and give Donna some time to rest. Ella is so much like her mother and the resemblance strikes him every day — from her hair to her little nose and the pouty lips. Henry looks a little more like him, he thinks — the hair very much like his sister's at the beginning, but slowly getting lighter. He's a little moody whereas Ella is a little more patient. Until she really can't handle it anymore, really. He tries not to let her go that far, be it with toys or her turn at a meal.

They grow up too fast, though — one day they're in his arms and the next they're crawling and trying to imitate Donna's yoga poses on the deck. Henry's got a real knack for it, he thinks. Ella is a little clumsier.

He loves watching his kids with his mom too — loves that the babies smile every time their grandmother is near, how his mom can make his kids laugh and the way they follow her with their eyes whenever she's in the room. He's sure his mom never thought this would happen to them, that she'd be a part of his life once more, and so often too.

It's all because of Donna.

He watches her now, still in her yoga workout clothes, chatting with his mom from the kitchen — Ella in his mother's arms and Henry on the bouncing chair, watching them all. Donna's talking about an exposition from one of their clients at the Institute of Contemporary Art and her mom's especially interested because the woman used to be her student. Ella's busy playing with her grandmother's necklace, and Harvey knows he should be paying more attention to the lunch he's currently making than the scene before him, but every once in a while it hits that he has this now.

A wife, kids. His mom with them.

He'll make mistakes as a father, but he thinks he's learned enough from life that his mistakes won't be as grand as the ones before him. Especially when Donna's by his side.

Henry lets out a giggle out of nowhere, enough for his mom to be distracted by him, and when Harvey looks back at Donna she's narrowing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asks, suspicious on her face.

Harvey smiles. "Can't a man be happy to have his family around?"

Her eyes soften.

"He can," she agrees. "You good around here?"

"All under control."

"I'm gonna go shower," she says. "Be back in a bit."

He takes her hand before she can go away, kissing her softly on the lips. Donna looks a little bewildered, but kisses him back and fixes his hair now that they're standing closer.

"I love you," he states. He thinks it's been at least two days since he's said it, and it's good to remind her of it.

"Love you too," she says softly, pulling away from him. "Don't forget your brother and Bobby are coming over in a bit."

He rolls his eyes. As if he'd simply forget that when his mom is already in the house.

"Wish I could join you," he says quietly.

Donna lets out a low laugh. "Later, pretty boy."

She walks away with that extra sway of her hips and he can't help but sigh after her, ignoring the knowing look on his mother's face and the slight blush on his cheeks.

It's been seventeen years since he met Donna at that bar and she still manages to leave him dumbfounded after her.

* * *

Harvey's reviewing some files in Samantha's office when he realizes how this used to be his normal — staying at the firm late at night, barely having dinner, working hard on cases. Donna was usually by his side — tonight he's insisted he can handle the twins while she goes out for dinner with Katrina, Samantha and Gretchen — and since Samantha's let him borrow her office, pizza it was. Henry and Ella definitely didn't complain about that.

He lets out a snicker as he spots the two of them sleeping on Samantha's couch, toys long forgotten on the floor, cushions all around them. They're used to visiting the agency back home, but not so used to late nights — he has a feeling New York tires them out quickly. That will probably change in the future — they're only two and a half years old, after all.

He's contemplating texting Donna telling her he'll take the babies back to the hotel and finish working there when he spots her silhouette in the corridor. It's the first time they're all in New York together for a period longer than a weekend, and naturally it's work related. What with he and Donna being asked to testify on a case against one of Harvey's former clients — that is with Samantha nowadays — they couldn't very well stay home this time around. Plus, some of the people at the firm hadn't met the children yet.

"I was almost calling you," he tells her when she walks in, a slow smile on her face as she catches sight of their kids. He can already hear Henry's snores. Harvey stands up and meets her halfway in a quick kiss.

"Everything okay?" Donna asks a little anxiously. He watches as her eyes set on the pizza leftovers. "Gianno's. Some things never change."

"They do, because I ordered a veggie pizza," Harvey retorts. Donna arches her eyebrows. "Fine, half of it was pepperoni, but they only ate the veggie slices. Plus they had raspberries for dessert," he admits, and his wife shakes her head but he can see she's fine with it. "How was dinner?"

"Great. I'm pretty sure everyone drank Katrina under the table. Even me with my virgin margaritas," she laughs. "They figured it out, by the way. I had to show them the sonogram because they kept saying we'd have another set of twins."

"We did risk it," he smirks. "I knew you'd want to fill all those bedrooms at the house eventually."

"It's not my fault that they're so cute they made me want one more," Donna pouts, then tilts her head. "Actually, it's at least half my fault. Probably more, really."

"I'm pretty sure I had some input in there," Harvey retorts. Henry's hair was getting blonder by the day, anyway. The same could not be said about Ella, though.

"Your mom always says they're cuter than you were," she points out, moving out of his reach to check on each child.

He leans against Samantha's desk, crossing his arms as he watches her — the kids are perfectly safe, sound asleep, and even though she doesn't say it he knows she's missed them. They have a far less demanding schedule at home, they always have lunch together and the kids still spend every morning with Donna. They've probably missed her too.

"It's weird to be here with them, isn't it?" she asks quietly, running a hand through Ella's auburn curls. "It feels so long since we were here, but it's only been four years. And yet…"

"We don't belong here anymore," he continues.

Things have changed. Litt Wheeler Williams became Litt Wheeler Williams Bennett. He and Donna have two kids and another on the way. They both drive SUVs and listen to Baby Shark many times a day. Louis and Donna talk weekly and share notes about the kids, Samantha's moved in with her girlfriend and Gretchen is trying to remain single while still dating Alex's father-in-law. Life moves on, and he's happy for his friends — he still misses them often, but he doesn't trade the life he has now for what he used to have.

Donna nods at his words. "You got any leads?"

"Maybe. I'll check with Samantha tomorrow," Harvey says dismissively. Working the rest of the evening seems less appealing now that Donna's here. "Any plans with the kids?"

"I was thinking of taking them to Central Park tomorrow," Donna shrugs. "It's supposed to be sunny. They'll need to let go of this energy from pizza and staying indoors today."

"Let's do that," he decides. "Back to the hotel, then?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They leave the firm, each one of them with one toddler on their arms, the bags filled with toys and necessities over his shoulder, and still manage to hold hands as the elevator leads them to the parking garage. Life's changed, and this isn't home anymore.

They are.

* * *

Harvey dreams of the firm sometimes. Most times, it's not even a concrete case, just weird, mixed memories together, like Mike going to prison, Donna losing her job, himself arguing with Stephen Huntley, weird dreams of Donna slapping Hardman even though he was never present to the whole thing. Sometimes this leaves him feeling tired the moment he wakes up — wired from the adrenaline of the cases. Sometimes it leaves him feeling vulnerable and hollow; this morning it's the second case. In these cases, he'll wrap his arms around Donna — or wake up to her wrapping her own arms around him.

Today, he wakes up with a foot on his nose.

A rather strong little foot.

"You'll wake Daddy," a whisper reaches his ears.

Someone snickers — Donna, who most likely knows he's already awake. His daughter is the one who's whispering, her bossy tone so very alike her mother's, despite the young age. He hears some shifting on the bed and little arms around his middle. He has a feeling they actually want him to wake up.

Because he has real trouble not giving them what they want, he opens his eyes.

The first thing he sees are little feet — not close enough to be the ones that hit him, though. Donna's sitting up, expectant eyes already looking at him and he gives her a slight nod to let her know he's fine. In her arms the youngest addition to the household lies, currently nursing. He shifts and the silence breaks around little giggles, and he looks down to see Henry as the one embracing him and Ella on the other side of her mother, probably watching her little sister as she gets her breakfast.

"Who woke me up?" Harvey mumbles, rubbing his eyes a little. It's a Sunday and that means family day — lunch at his mother's and he thinks he promised the twins they'd play baseball this afternoon. They're too little to actually make it work, but he has fun nonetheless.

"Henry did," Ella promptly says.

Harvey looks down and runs his hand over Henry's wild hair — they're gonna have to get him another haircut soon.

The little boy looks up. "Sorry, Daddy."

He doesn't look sorry at all with that grin on his face.

"It's alright, buddy," Harvey says.

One look at the clock tells him it's far too early for a Sunday morning but with little kids one should never complain. He sits up and takes a proper look at Donna and Mia, giving his wife a peck and patting the diaper-clad bottom of his baby girl. Mia gives him a sly look for interrupting her meal a little, and went back to watching her mother, little hands gripping Donna's breast almost possessively. It makes him laugh.

"Daddy?"

He looks back at Ella, wondering if Mia will get wild red hair same as her big sister, but it's too early to tell since the baby barely has hair yet. Her eyes are hazel like Donna's though — unlike the twins', who managed to keep the blue eyes inherited from his side of the family.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You said you'd make pancakes for us today," Ella states, sitting on her knees and looking at him expectantly.

Henry has the same look on his face. So they did wake him up on purpose.

"Did I?" Harvey asks, a little bewildered.

Henry nods. "You did."

"Didn't I make pancakes the day I said that?"

"You said today and today is today too," Henry says while Ella nods.

Donna gives him a look. "Your kids, through and through."

Two little lawyers on the making — at least until they grow up and decide to become actors instead. Harvey shakes his head and laughs.

"It's pancake day," he decides amid celebration of the two kids. He gets out of bed and helps Henry out, then walking around and doing the same to Ella. "What do you say the two of you get going and help me cook?"

"Yes!" Both kids exclaim, already running off together like the pair of little rascals they are.

"Wait for Daddy at the stairs!" Donna says, already shaking her head because they know their mom won't go after them while she's breastfeeding the baby. Harvey's chuckling as he hears their loud steps down the stairs. "They got here wanting breakfast but couldn't wait until this one was finished."

"I wonder where they got this thing from, where they accidentally make me do what they want me to do?" Harvey asks, a knowing look on his face.

Donna laughs. "Well, I can't say much to that. You okay, babe?"

She always knows. He's never had to tell her a damn thing for her to know.

"Bad dream," he admits. "Just… the firm. I thought you were leaving and I couldn't seem to make it stop."

"Until Henry accidentally kicked you on the face," she deduces.

"Reality is so much better than the dream," he jokes, even though it's the truth.

"I did leave the firm," Donna says with a smile, looking down at the baby in her arms. "I never left you, though."

"Not really," he agrees, kissing her forehead. A loud thump from the corridor can be heard, and he hopes the twins haven't destroyed the house already. He walks around, turning around briefly as he reaches the doorway. "Hey, you want pancakes too?"

"Sure. The usual," she looks up from the baby with a smile on her face.

"Strawberries and whipped cream it is," he grins at her, and he doesn't need to look back to know she's shaking her head at him.

This is how they manage sixteen years together and three kids under the age of four — with feet on his face and Donna breastfeeding and the two of them walking hand in hand to work every day. Perhaps they could have made it this way in Specter Litt Wheeler Williams, but there are more important things than a firm or a job and he thinks leaving New York only made it more poignant to him.

Today the strawberries and whipped cream go on the pancakes, but perhaps next week his mom can take the kids for a night and they can use it to another end.

Just for old time's sake.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Much thanks to Courtney, Bia, Gi, Neens and Bianca for helping me through some sections of this or just daydreaming in general. You guys are great :) If anyone's interested in getting a few visuals for the story - like Donna's wedding dress, the wedding, their new house, their new agency, the babies - just send me a message over at twitter ( chastainism) and I'll tweet all the visuals I used for this fic. I had many more scenes planned but they'd have made this even longer - maybe I'll revisit this universe in the future, depending on how the show ends. We'll see. :)_

_PS: Yesterday was my birthday and I accept reviews as belated birthday presents. Hope everyone enjoyed the long ride haha_


End file.
